


梦见

by Echoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoid/pseuds/Echoid
Summary: 原创文字无明确CP无明确作品





	梦见

**Author's Note:**

> 原创文字  
> 无明确CP  
> 无明确作品

睡梦惊醒，身旁人揉了揉她的头往他自己怀里继续靠了靠。  
一双儿女还在熟睡。  
冰冷的双手伸向他，他虽睡眼朦胧却握住双手贴在身上取暖。  
头紧贴在他的胸前，沉稳有力地心跳声证明着这个男人的健康和活力。  
回想起刚才的梦境：头发盘起，一袭白裙；  
而刚刚还在熟睡的人却站在了对面，衣着正装，头发梳得光鲜亮丽。  
一看到他人，天就晴了。一看到他笑，花就开了。  
交换了誓言和戒指后，踮起脚尖企图去亲吻新郎。  
对方却按下她的肩膀，轻俯身子，捧着脸颊，轻轻吻了下去。  
酥麻感从大脑穿过，顺着血液一直流进指尖末梢。  
心脏在瞬间开始加速，闭上的眼镜被阳光刺得睁不开而带来的眩晕感。  
坏心眼的将舌头撬入对方口腔，双方的舌头如同两条龙一般在口中嬉戏。舔吻牙齿的时候也丝毫不拒绝，相互索取着对方那份不属于自己的唾液。  
伸出手按住对方的头，摸到短发中渗出的丝丝汗水，更用力的按住企图加深这个吻。  
正当她沉醉在热吻中时却被自己深爱着的人一把抱起。  
虽然是今天的主角，却以人多眼杂为借口被放到了冷餐会餐桌角落的桌子上，以身后好几层高的婚礼蛋糕为掩护。  
虽然两人身高有着一定的差距，但自己坐在餐桌上，对方却坐在餐椅上这样仍然产生了逆高度差。  
【这样的距离，好像不怎么方便作案啊。】  
她一边这样想着，一边从餐桌上滑下，自作主张的侧坐在对方的腿上。  
搂住新郎的脖子，另一手则将他的头紧贴在自己脸上。  
刚刚被打断的，要你加倍偿还。  
一直到对方口中发出急促喘息她才决定放自己的新生丈夫一条生路。  
明明是合法夫妇，做这样的事却要这样偷偷摸摸，不像样子。  
她将自己蜷缩在对方怀里的身体舒展开，脚触碰到地面的一瞬间又恢复了婚礼当日应有的端庄优雅。  
提起白裙，转过身冲那个心爱的人嫣然一笑。  
夕阳为他裹上一层金色光芒，原本高大的身影显得无比神圣。  
伸出双手想去拥抱那人，却发现再也无法触碰...  
tbc


End file.
